


In a liar's den

by straycatblues



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 05:47:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/straycatblues/pseuds/straycatblues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley decides to torture Samandriel in other ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In a liar's den

Samandriel could smell his vessel’s blood soaking the room in bright red swirls. It coated his clothes where the wounds made the passing between Grace and flesh and it’s copper taste made it’s way through to his lips. His voice was hoarse from screaming and pleading.

Crowley, on the other hand, stood at his working table, giving orders to some demons. The lower ranking one trembled with fear ,but it didn’t seem to make a difference to Crowley .If anything, the King was quite annoyed with the noise her teeth made. They quickly vanished and Samandriel cursed under his breath. He needed more time.

-Mmm , Samandriel, sorry for that interruption. It appears as if my demons caught another possible prophet.

The demon grabbed the Blade in his hand, swirling it around before stabbing the angel in his shoulder.

-Which means you lied. 

His scream filled the room and Samandriel found himself shuddering against the restraints. He could hear Alfie screaming with him too, even if the soul wasn’t at the surface.

-What do I have to do to make you tell the truth?

-Please, there are no other names, I swear.

-That kid was another name.

-He’s just a child, how could I…

The next blow hit lower, in his thigh. The pain jolted through him, searing it’s way through his whole being. He had to bite his lip to keep from crying out, until he tasted blood, fresh and warm.

-Tell me the truth, Crowley said, unimpressed by the angel’s resistance. He was just getting started, after all.

-That’s all. There are no more prophets born. I swear.

-See, you swore before. Don’t make me make you swallow your words.

Crowley looked at the body before him, shivering and writhing against his chains and biting his lips, all bloodied and fearful. Quite the view.

-Crowley, please…I-I don’t know anyone else.

-Is that so?

-Yes, yes, I swear.

The demon moved away from Samandriel, putting the angel blade away, on the table. His white apron was smeared with dried red, the two contrasting with the dark, clean suit his meatsuit wore .The angel waited until Crowley turned his back and tried to calm down, to regulate his breath and regain his composure. He knew this wasn’t over soon.

Crowley came back. Something in his eyes changed. Samandriel tried to brace himself for whatever was coming next, although the demon proved himself quite creative when torturing. Instead, the King knelt before him.

-Wha-what are you doing?

-I’m trying other ways to make you scream, darling.

A pair of hands started to roam Alfie’s thighs, gentle and burning hot. One hand made it’s way to the crotch, rubbing and teasing through the fabric . Samandriel’s breath hitched up, not familiar with this kind of touch on him. He let out a hopeless whimper when Crowley moved to his balls, barely touching. His knees opened as much as the restraints allowed, anything to encourage more stimulation.

The demon smirked and continued the move, watching the vessel grow aroused. The angel’s lips parted unconsciously and his cheeks flushed pink underneath the blood and sweat . He palmed the bulge a little bit more, then withdraw .Samandriel whined, bucking his hips to search the touch. The pair of brown eyes below studied his face, daring the blue eyes to finally meet his.

-If you don’t look at me, I’m going to get the blade again, the demon said with his gravel voice, and there were no chances to be disobeyed. 

Blue instantly shot down to look at him, a tint of grace glowing in them as the pupils dilated . Crowley opened the buttons and pulled at the underwear, spitting on his hand. Samandriel moaned shamelessly when he felt the fist closing around his cock, moving slowly. He bucked his hips again, instinctively, trying to get more friction.

-If you keep doing that, I’ll stop. No need to be inpatient.

The hand pushed down and back up, bringing out a higher pitch noise. The angel concentrated on sitting still, but it was extremely hard when Crowley cupped his balls, rubbing against the sensible skin. His breathing was getting uneven but moans made their way out faster. Crowley let his grip get rough and raised his eyes again, licking his lips at the sight of the angel biting down every sound he could manage, keeping eye contact. The rhythm was starting to pick up just as a drop of pre-come made it’s way down the slit, but the king decided this was not the way to end it.

He blew some air on the tip, then took Samandriel in his mouth. The feeling was incredible, wet and hot and welcoming and he growled as Crowley hollowed his cheeks and cupped his balls. He could feel the orgasm building low in his abdomen, waiting to rip through. He writhed against the chair and he let his nails dig in, clawing. Samandriel’s mind went blank as the demon hummed, letting his tongue dart at the tip and that was it. He closed his eyes and shuddered, screaming Crowley’s name instinctively as the glow washed over him, like the universe was being shut down.

When he recovered, Crowley was already heading for the door, apron out of sight and superior smirk all plastered on his face.

-Next time, I want you to say other names.

Samandriel didn’t know if his voice still worked.


End file.
